Visual Kei
by Nigra
Summary: Czyli KAT-TUN w troszkę innej wersji.


Kiedy Kame wchodził do garderoby KAT-TUN miał jeszcze nadzieję, że to wszystko to jakaś okropna plotka, albo być może złośliwy żart, wymyślony prawdopodobnie przez Yamapiego. Przekonał się jednak dobitnie, że to szczera prawda, kiedy zobaczył Uedę w mocnym, naprawdę mocnym makijażu (przez moment zastanawiał się nawet, czy jeśli Tat-chan się uśmiechnie, cała ta tapeta nie odpadnie mu z twarzy jak tynk ze ściany), Kokiego z kolczykiem w wardze i brwi a nawet grzecznego zazwyczaj Nakamaru wyglądającego teraz jak sam demon.

- O jesteś już! Fryzjer czeka. - Junno z włosami mocno nażelowanymi i w bardzo obcisłych skórzanych spodniach wszedł właśnie do pomieszczenia. - Idź już, bo inaczej spóźnimy się na próbę - powiedział, klepiąc Kame w ramię. Kiedy Kame wychodził, słyszał jeszcze głos Junno podziwiającego swoje odbicie w lustrze. Paranoja...

Siedząc na fotelu i czekając aż młoda japonka o wściekle różowych włosach zajmie się jego fryzurą (Kame jej nie ufał, dlatego gorliwie pilnował aby niebieska i zielona farba do włosów pozostawały poza zasięgien jej dłoni), Kame zajął się wymyślaniem stu jeden sposobów jak cicho aczkolwiek skutecznie zamordować Johnny'ego za zniszczenie mu życia.

Reszta zespołu nie wydawała się być jakoś szczególnie przejęta tak drastyczną zmianą wizerunku. Nawet Nakamaru, po którym Kame spodziewał się, że rękami i nogami będzie zapierał się przed założeniem czegoś innego niż sweter w romby, wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony ze swojego stroju. Cholera! Czy tylko on, Kamenashi Kazuya, uważał, że KAT-TUN powinno pozostać przy swoim dawnym wizerunku. Najwyraźniej tak, ponieważ Johnny i reszta uparli się, że skoro zespoły visual key są na topie, a notowania KAT-TUN w kolejnych muzycznych rankingach spadają na łeb na szyję, to najprostszym rozwiązaniem będzie zmienić image i muzykę zespołu. I tak oto Ueda w końcu będzie mógł grać na swojej gitarze elektrycznej a Koki podrze się do mikrofonu aż ochrypnie. Cóż, więc wszyscy wydawali się być szczęśliwi. Kame ostatni raz westchnął cierpiętniczo a potem z przerażeniem spojrzał w lustro...

- Wyglądasz świetnie! - Ueda wydawał się być naprawdę zachwycony nową fryzurą Kame, dłuższymi do ramion lekkimi lokami w róznych odcieniach brązu z kilkoma blond pasemkami. Po wizycie u szalonej fryzjerki, Kame został zmuszony przez Junno do wizyty u jeszcze bardziej szalonej makijażystki, w konsekwencji jego makijaż dorównywał ilości tego u Uedy i Kame bał się zrobić jakąś minę, więc tylko pokiwał sztywno głową. - Chodź! Jeszcze ubranie. - Poprowadził Kazuyę do ogromnej garberoby, której nie powstydziłaby się rodzina Adamsów. Zresztą Kame uważał, że właśnie tak wyglądają, niczym jakaś upiorna rodzinka. Bez słowa podszedł do pierwszych wieszaków przeczuwając najgorsze. Pół godziny później, Kazuya miał ochotę zagrzebać się w tych wszystkich ubraniach i już nigdy nie wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Kiedy wyszedł w końcu na scenę, ubrany w najdziwniejszy strój jaki tylko widział, wiedział, że ta próba okaże się klapą. Przynajmniej w jego osobistych odczuciach bo reszta zespołu wydawała się świetnie bawić i czuć w swoich kostiumach. Kame pozwolił sobie kilka razy zerknąć na tyłek Uedy, który w lateksie prezentował się nadzwyczaj dobrze. W końcu coś mu się od życia należało, skoro on sam również miał paradować w podobnym stroju. Naprawdę nie wiedział jak reszta mogła tak spokojnie przyjąć drastyczną zmianę wizerunku. Nie miał nic przeciewko visual key, dopóki to on nie musiał nosić tych strojów, fryzur i makijaży. Och i jeszcze Junno delikatnie mu zasugerował zanim wyszli na scenę, że wyglądałby świetnie z jakims pircingiem. Kame jęknął. Może i zazwyczaj wydawał się być pewnym siebie i przebojowym chłopakiem, ale tak naprawdę najlepiej czuł się w jeansach i swetrze z kubkiem herbaty, siedząc na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu.

Kiedy choreograf pokazywał im układ, a Ueda w tym czasie podłączał gitarę do wzmacniacza, Kame zastanawiał się czy jego umiejętności aktorkie są na tyle dobre, aby zasymylować na przykład nagły zawał, albo chociaż osty ból wyrostka robaczkowego? Po chwili doszedł do wniosku że nic takiego nie będzie potrzebne, bo w tych strojach, które mieli na sobie wykonanie jakiegokolwiek układu tanecznego graniczyło z cudem i Kame był pewien, że w długim płaszczu, jaki miał na sobie prędzej złamie nogę, niż zatańczy choćby najprostsze kroki. Po godzinie prób musiał przyznać, że tylko on nie potrafił wczuć się w nowe klimaty. Piosenka, do której mieli tańczyć wydawała się całkiem fajna, mimo że był to ciężki rock i to naprawdę ciężki, a nie to co do tej pory u KAT-TUN określane było tą nazwą.

- Kame-chan, szybciej! Jesteś zbyt wolny. - Choreograf kolejny raz machnął na niego ręką i Kame miał ochotę mu tą rękę ukręcić. W końcu, gdy tylko zarządzono przerwę, Kame wyplątał się z płaszcza i nie zważając na Nakamaru, mówiącego coś do niego po prostu uciekł do toalety. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i kilka razy odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Gdy to nic nie dało, z frustracją uderzył pięścią w ścianę ale poskutkowało to jedynie bólem palców i łzami napływającymi do oczu.

- Jesteś beznadziejny, Kazuyo Kamenashi - powiedział do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Starał sie, naprawdę się starał, ale tylko on nie potrafił odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji.

- Nie jesteś beznadziejny. - Usłyszał głos za sobą. Odwrócił się, spoglądając w wymalowane na czarno oczy Uedy. - Wiesz, gdyby nie gitara, to pewnie choreograf krzyczałby na mnie, a nie na ciebie - powiedził, mierzwiąc starannie zrobioną fryzurę. Kame powoli pokręcił głową.

- Nie, to prawda, jestem beznadziejny - powtórzył uparcie.

Ueda podszedł do niego i niezdarnie klepnął po ramieniu.

- Dla nas wszystkich ta sytuacja jest nowa. Ja sam nigdy nie myślałem, że KAT-TUN mogłoby się stać zespołem visual key. - Uśmechnął się pocieszająco, ale to tylko sprawiło, że Kame załamał się jeszcze bardziej. Odwrócił się od Uedy, z całych sił walcząc ze łzami. Cholera! Przecież musi być twardy!

- Taaa, dla wszystkich jest nowa, ale tylko ja sobie z tym nie radzę - odpowiedział powoli. Przez moment w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, i kiedy Kame myślał, że Ueda po prostu olał go i wrócił do sali prób, pozwalając jeszcze chwilę poużalac się nad sobą, poczuł silne ramiona obejmujące go. Oddech Uedy owiał mu szyję.

- Przyzwyczaisz się, Kazu-chan - usłyszał szept przy swoim uchu i zadrżał. Świetnie, nie dość, że był niesamowicie blisko cięzkiej depresji to teraz jeszcze Tat-chan, nieświadomy jak na Kame działa jego bliskość, próbował doprowadzić go do erekcji. Cholernie dobrze mu to wychodzi, pomyślał Kame, kiedy obcisłe spodnie stały się [i]jeszcze bardziej[/i] obcisłe. Spróbował wyplątać się z objęć Uedy, ale Tat-chan potrafił być naprawdę silny kiedy tylko chciał.

- Powinenem ci to powiedzieć, kiedy tylko wróciłeś od fryzjera, ale w tym makijażu i fryzurze wyglądasz zabójczo. - Kame zaczął się wiercić w objęciach Uedy. Pomyślał, że jesli to potrwa jeszcze chwilę, to zrobi coś, czego Tatsuya mu nigdy nie wybaczy.

- Daj spokój, nie musisz mnie pocieszać - odpowiedział z całych sił starając się zapanować nad głosem.

- Nie próbuję cię pocieszać. - Ueda odsunął się na moment, tylko po to, żeby obrócić Kame przodem do siebie. - Próbuję powiedzieć - zaczął z poważną miną - że bardzo mi się podobasz. Od dawna mi się podobałeś.

Kame pomyślał, że ten dzień nie mógłby być już dziwniejszy, kiedy z zaskoczeniem poczuł miękkie usta Uedy na swoich. Drgnął zaskoczony, ale po chwili wpił się mocniej w jego wargi, zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję. Ueda przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, tak że ich ciała się stykały. Pogłębił pocałunek wplatając ręce w miekkie włosy Kame i burząc misterne dzieło szalonej fryzjerki.

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie Kame cięzko łapał oddech a jego usta byly zaczerwienione i opuchnięte. Zerknął w lustro dochodząc do wiosku, że cały ten makijaż i fryzura, teraz co prawda będąca w lekkim nieładzie, wcale nie są takie złe. Ueda uśmiechał się do niego zachęcająco, więc Kame, nie mogac się oprzeć ponownie złączył ich usta. Tym razem pocałunek był delikatny i prawie nieśmiały, a dłonie Uedy tylko lekko opierały się na biodrach Kame.

- Dlaczego? - Kiedy ponownie oderwali sie od siebie, Kame musiał zadać to pytanie. - Dlaczego teraz mi o tym mówisz?

W odpowiedzi Ueda wzruszył ramionami. - Wyglądałeś tak uroczo, kiedy próbowałeś opanowac układ no i widziałem jak na mnie patrzyłeś. - Uśmiechnął się figlarnie. - Chciałem ci tylko dodać odwagi. A ten pocałunek... jakoś tak... sam wyszedł.

Kame nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, cmoknął go po prostu jeszcze raz w usta i skierował się do wyjścia z łazienki.

- Chodźmy - powiedział, zerkając kątem oka na podążającego za nim Uedę. - Muszę wreszcie opanować ten układ, bo inaczej Koki nigdy mi tego nie zapomni. - Mrugnął do Tatsyui. Ueda skinął głową i, doganiajac Kame, musnął jego dłoń własną.

Może jednak ta drastyczna zmiana wyjdzie całemu KAT-TUN na dobre?


End file.
